


Sommer in Florida

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Summer, Sunshine - Freeform, „Nachspiel“
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Onkel Gustav geht es schlechter. Thiel erklärt sich bereit Boerne nach Florida zu begleiten. Das dort aber alles anders kommt, hätte er nicht mal zu träumen gewagt.





	Sommer in Florida

**Author's Note:**

> N'abend ihr Lieben.
> 
> Was soll ich sagen?
> 
> Spielt irgendwann nach Erkläre Chimäre.  
Onkel Gustav lässt mich einfach nicht los! 😂 Diese Episode bietet einfach viel zu viel Spielraum für Spekulationen... also wie es danach weiter gegangen sein könnte..

Worauf hatte sich Kriminalhauptkommissar FRANK THIEL da nur eingelassen? Um so weiter der Donnerstagabend in die Nähe rückte, desto angespannter wurde er. 

Das er damals seinem Kollegen, Nachbarn und Vermieter Professor Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne, Leiter des forensischen Instituts in Münster, einen kleinen Gefallen getan hatte, war die eine Sache. Mit diesem jetzt aber sozusagen ein Revival durchzuführen, eine ganz andere.

_ **Thiel erinnert sich:** _

Damals, es war inzwischen ein gutes Jahr her, saßen Thiel und Boerne abends nach einer Feier gut angetrunken in dessen Wohnung.

Während sie sich so ein wenig über dieses und jenes unterhalten hatten, hatte Boerne ein paar Canapés zubereitet und diese Thiel regelrecht aufgeschwatzt. Während der Kommissar sich doch breitschlagen lassen hatte, eines davon zu verköstigen, hatte ihm Boerne erklärt, warum er das Foto, auf dem Thiel und Boerne in Anzug und Blumenstrauß vor der Kirche standen, hier so offen herumliegen lassen hatte. Boerne hatte ihn natürlich sofort nonchalant darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass er das Foto zwar noch ein wenig bearbeiten müsse, dies jetzt aber notgedrungen als ihr Hochzeitsfoto herhalten sollte.

Auf Grund dieser Aussage, hatte sich Thiel damals so verschluckt, dass Boerne ihm in dieser Nacht das Leben gerettet hatte. Obwohl Boerne noch betrunkener war, als sein Kollege, versuchte er in jener Nacht, mit dem Heimlich-Manöver, dass steckengebliebene Canapé aus Thiels Luftröhre zu bekommen, doch dieses saß dort viel zu fest und Thiel drohte damals bereits daran zu ersticken. Ohne lange zu fackeln, hatte er ihn auf seinen Hochbauschflokati befördert und einfach nur reagiert. Mit zittrigen Händen und betrunken wir er war, hatte er einen Kugelschreiber auseinander gebaut, nach einem Messer gegriffen und kurzerhand einen Luftröhrenschnitt durchgeführt. Als er ihm das Röhrchen in den Hals geschoben hatte und Thiel wieder zu atmen begonnen hatte, war Boerne erschöpft zu Boden gesunken.

Während Thiel dann etwas später im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte und gerade erst aus der Narkose erwacht war, hatte ihm Boerne lang und breit erzählt gehabt, was es nun genau mit diesem Bild auf sich hatte.

Boerne hatte damals vor kurzem, seinem homosexuellen, an Krebs erkrankten Onkel Gustav von Elst aus Florida erzählt, dass er inzwischen auch das Ufer gewechselt habe, mit Thiel seit zwei Monaten verheiratet war und er sich wahnsinnig sehr, über einen Besuch seinerseits gefreut hätte. Natürlich tat Boerne das nicht ohne Hintergedanken, das tat der Professor noch nie. Nein, Boerne hatte die Hoffnung gehegt, dass Gustav ihm seine Villa in Florida nach seinem Ableben vermachte, wenn er ihm nur genug Honig ums Maul geschmierte hatte.

Keine drei Tage später war es dann auch soweit gewesen, dass Gustav nach Münster gekommen war und Thiel sich im Hausflur überreden lassen hatte, diese kleine Flunkerei mitzumachen. Auch Thiel tat das nicht ohne Hintergedanken, denn Boerne hatte ihm an diesem Abend versprechen müssen, dass er nie wieder erwähnte, dass der Professor ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Boerne war halt so ein Mensch, der sich gerne, am liebsten 24/7, mit Erfolgen brüstete und keine Gelegenheit ausließ, dies auch kundzutun.

Am Ende war es dann aber sowieso ganz anders gekommen, denn Gustav wollte seine Villa gar nicht Boerne vermachen, sondern letztendlich einer Stiftung namens Blauer Kreis.

Dies war für Thiel nur recht und billig und da war er dann derjenige gewesen, der vor Genugtuung nur so strotzte.

********

Eigentlich hatte Thiel ja gedacht, dass das Thema Onkel Gustav endlich ad Acta gelegt worden war, doch als Boerne vor ein paar Tagen zu ihm in die Wohnung kam und meinte, dass es dem Onkel schlechter ginge und er ihn sehen wollte, konnte Thiel ja praktisch gar nicht anders, als einzuwilligen, ihn dorthin zu begleiten.

Thiel hatte den Erbonkel nun mal eben auch ins Herz geschlossen und so saßen sie jetzt hier am Flughafen und warteten.

„Nun ziehen Sie doch nicht so ein miesepetriges Gesicht, Herr Thiel. Sie gucken ja, als würden wir zum Henker höchstpersönlich reisen."

„Boerne, dass ist der erste Urlaub den ich seit einer halben Ewigkeit habe. Ich kann mir wahrlich schöneres vorstellen, als mit Ihnen nach Amerika zu fliegen und einen auf Happy Family zu machen.", beschwerte sich Thiel, um seinen angestauten Frust mal ein wenig kundzutun.

„Ach kommen Sie, Thiel. Die paar Tage werden Sie ja wohl überleben und außerdem kostet Sie der Urlaub hier keinen Cent. Wenn ich Sie erinnern darf, habe ich Sie eingeladen und überhaupt können Sie mir nicht erzählen, dass sie nicht gerne mal nach Amerika fliegen würden.", entgegnete der Professor schlagfertig, wie immer.

Man, warum musste er da nur recht haben? Natürlich träumte auch Thiel davon, eines Tages, Urlaub in Amerika zu machen, aber mit Sicherheit nicht unter solchen Bedingungen.

„Also eine Wurzelbehandlung wäre mir wirklich lieber, als mit Ihnen meinen ersehnten Urlaub zu verbringen. Außerdem wird das hier kein Urlaub sondern einfach nur anstrengend."

Ja, anstrengend würde das werden, das wusste Thiel schon jetzt. Sobald sie bei Gustav ankommen würden, müssten sie nämlich rund um die Uhr ein Pärchen spielen und aufpassen, dass ihre Tarnung nicht aufflog. Sicher hatten sie sich überlegt, ob man Gustav nicht lieber die Wahrheit sagen sollte, da der doch jetzt so krank war, aber diese Idee hatten dann beide sehr schnell verworfen.

„Thiel, ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie für mich dieses Opfer bringen. Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie meine Anwesenheit in Ihrer Nähe nicht schätzen und ich schwöre Ihnen, dass ich Sie danach ein für alle Mal damit in Ruhe lasse."

Täuschte sich Thiel oder war Boerne beleidigt? Schwang da vielleicht sogar ein kleines bisschen Frust in seiner Stimme mit?

Seufzend lehnte sich der Kommissar an der Bank an und rollte mit den Augen.

„Jetzt seien Sie mal nicht gleich eingeschnappt, Herr Professor. Ich bin ja da, also!"

Boerne musste ja nicht erfahren, dass er sich heimlich doch ein wenig freute, dem tristen Polizeialltag zu entkommen und wenn sie erstmal in Florida wären, könnte ihn weder seine Kollegin Nadeshda Krusenstern, noch die Staatsanwältin Klemm zurückpfeifen.

Win-Win-Situation für Boerne und für Thiel, dachte er und so langsam verschwand jetzt auch sein grimmiges Gesicht.

********

Da sie sehr früh am Morgen in Florida angekommen waren, hatten sie die Zeit in einem Café überbrückt und dort ein Frühstück zu sich genommen.

Während Thiel noch einen Kaffee trank, saß Boerne ihm gegenüber und lehnte sich gegen die Rücklehne.

„Und ab wann können wir dann zu Gustav? Hier können wir ja auch nicht ewig bleiben.", meinte Thiel und blickte erwartungsvoll zu Boerne.

„Boerne?"

Unerwartet kam noch immer keine Antwort, von der gegenüberliegenden Seite, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass Boerne eingeschlafen sein musste.

Irgendwie fand Thiel das ja schon ziemlich niedlich, denn normalerweise war man sowas vom Professor gar nicht gewöhnt.

Boerne war ein Mensch, der immer auf Etikette und Manieren wert legte, sich immer nur piekfein benahm und sich nur in eleganter Robe aus dem Haus wagte und schon gar nicht wollte er irgendwo negativ auffallen. Das wiederum gelang ihm aber nicht immer, dachte Thiel und grinste.

Als er den schlafenden Professor so betrachtete, wie selig der schlief, die Brille leicht verrutscht war und ihm eine dunkle Strähne ins Gesicht hing, musste Thiel sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht noch dämlicher zu grinsen.

Dass Boerne gut aussah, dass war ihm ja schon vor über zehn Jahren aufgefallen, aber da hatte er dem ganzen noch keine Bedeutung zugemessen. Seit die Sache mit Onkel Gustav begonnen hatte, eigentlich viel mehr als sie vorbei war, hatte Thiel sich des Öfteren dabei erwischt, dass er sich gefragt hatte, ob das auch im realen Leben funktionieren könnte.

\- Mit ihnen, als Paar.

Anfangs hatte Thiel sich noch eingeredet, dass er einfach nur durcheinander war und ihn diese gespielte Ehe, so ein wenig an seine geschiedene Ehe mit Susanne erinnerte, doch dann musste er irgendwann einsehen, dass es tatsächlich Boerne war, der ihm den Kopf verdreht hatte.

Sicher wusste Thiel, dass diese Gefühle, welche er da plötzlich entwickelt hatte, niemals ans Tageslicht kommen durften und trotzdem war er diese bis heute nicht los geworden. Zum Glück war Thiel niemand, der sich nicht im Griff hatte und so schwieg er darüber hinweg und verhielt sich dem Professor gegenüber wie immer.

\- Muffig, patzig, desinteressiert und unnahbar.

Unter keinen Umständen hätte er gewollt, dass Boerne jemals davon erfuhr, denn Thiel war sich sicher, dass Boerne nicht auf Männer stand und ihn für den Rest seines Lebens damit aufziehen würde.

Das war dem Kommissar wirklich zu bieder, weshalb er lieber abends in Selbstmitleid versank und still vor sich hin litt, statt dem Professor einfach mal zu sagen, was er da so fühlte. 

********

Noch während der Taxifahrt, besprachen die beiden Herren die wesentlichen Details und Boerne begann schließlich in seiner Hosentasche zu kramen.

„Bevor wir das Wichtigste vergessen.", meinte er und holte die Eheringe seiner Großeltern heraus, welche sie auch damals getragen hatten.

„Och nö, Boerne. Nicht schon wieder! Der blöde Ring ist viel zu eng.", beschwerte sich Thiel, da er ja wusste, was gleich auf ihn zukommen würde.

Damals hatte er den Ring schier nicht mehr abbekommen und wollte ihn schon von der Feuerwehr entfernen lassen. Dies wollte Boerne natürlich mitnichten und so hatte er ihm den Ring, mit Unmengen an Seife und Geduld vom Finger entfernt.

„Jetzt heulen Sie hier nicht so herum, Thiel. Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn wir die Ringe nicht tragen? Außerdem können weder der Ring noch ich etwas dafür, dass Sie so Wurstfinger haben, das müssen Sie doch selbst einsehen.", plapperte Boerne wie immer, ohne jegliches Taktgefühl.

„Dann geben Se' den blöden Ring schon her!"

Mürrisch griff Thiel danach und stülpte ihn über seinen rechten Ringfinger. Als dieser aber bei weitem nicht so eng saß wie damals, guckte er etwas skeptisch.

Hatte er abgenommen? Wenn er seinen Bauch ansah, wohl eher weniger.

„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, den Ring ein wenig erweitern zu lassen. Noch einmal wollte ich mir Ihr leidiges Gejammer nicht anhören müssen."

Was? Thiel konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade hörte.

Boerne hatte den Ring auf seine Größe ändern lassen, obwohl es der Ring seines Großvaters war, worauf er so mächtig stolz war?

„Ähm, Boerne, ich... weiß grad gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.", stammelte Thiel, dem das ganze unangenehm war und gleichzeitig fand er das aber wiederum so süß, dass er ihn am liebsten umarmt hätte.

„Ein Danke wäre den Umständen durchaus angemessen, Herr Kollege."

„Ähm, ja, dann... Danke."

„Nun verhaspeln Sie sich mal nicht. War ja nichts dabei.", entgegnete Boerne selbstgefällig und winkte ab, als wäre es nur ein Kinkerlitzchen gewesen.

Arsch, dachte Thiel, musste dabei aber dann doch grinsen.

********

„Karl-Friedrich, Frank. Schön euch zu sehen!", begrüßte Onkel Gustav die beiden und tätschelte ihnen synchron im Gesicht.

„Das freut mich aber, dass ihr mich hier in meinem bescheidenen Heim besucht."

Bescheiden war hier ja mal gar nichts, dachte Thiel. Vermutlich war die Villa doppelt so groß, wie Boernes Wohnhaus mit fünf Parteien in Münster.

„Kommt doch rein."

So richtig sterbenskrank sah er ja nicht aus, fand Thiel und trottete dem älteren Herren und seinem Schein-Ehemann hinterher.

„Setzt euch, ich hole nur eben etwas zu trinken."

Geschmackvoll eingerichtet war die Villa ja, das musste Thiel zugeben.

Dafür das Gustav schon jenseits der Siebzig war, war hier alles recht modern und gleichzeitig leger eingerichtet.

Kein Wunder das Boerne so scharf auf diese Immobilie gewesen war.

„Und denk dran, dass wir uns ab sofort wieder duzen!", mahnte Boerne.

„Das ist mir schon klar!", murrte Thiel und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Als Gustav das Wohnzimmer betrat, hakte Boerne seinen Arm sofort unter Thiels ein und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter.

„Ein herrliches Bild. Ich freue mich, dass ihr noch immer so glücklich miteinander seid, wie damals, als ich euch besucht habe."

Während Boerne charmant zu Thiel lächelte, hatte der Kommissar nun tatsächlich ein wenig Herzklopfen. Ob es jetzt nur an Gustavs Worten lag oder weil Boerne ihm so nah war, dass wusste er allerdings nicht so genau.

„Du siehst richtig gut aus Frank.", lobte ihn Gustav und verlegen blickte der Kommissar zur Seite.

„Na was denkst du denn, warum ich mich in Frank verliebt habe? Er ist sozusagen mein Sechser im Lotto, nicht?"

Boerne blickte aufgesetzt lachend zu Thiel und drückte ihm dabei einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Obwohl Boernes Lippen schon gar nicht mehr auf seiner Haut lagen, fühlte es sich an, als würden sich genau diese gerade dort hinein brennen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse, doch ob es nur Kuss war oder ob es auch an Boernes übertriebenem Spruch mit dem Lottogewinn lag, konnte Thiel schon wieder nicht mit Gewissheit sagen.

„Ähm, ja, danke für die Blumen, Pussibärchen!", presste der Kommissar hervor und Boerne zog sofort seine legendäre Schnute. So begeistert war der nämlich damals schon nicht gewesen, als Thiel ihm die kuriosesten Kosenamen gegeben hatte, nur um ihn zu ärgern.

„Ich seh schon, zwischen euch hat sich nichts verändert. Es geht doch nichts über eine gutlaufende und harmonische Beziehung.", meinte Gustav und lächelte die Herren warmherzig an.

„Mja, dass sag ich deinem Neffen ja auch immer."

********

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren, welches natürlich, wie konnte es auch anders zu erwarten sein, nur über ein Doppelbett verfügte, seufzte Thiel hörbar auf.

„Also ich bitte dich, Frank. Die paar Nächte wirst du es ja wohl neben mir aushalten! Es könnte dich wahrlich schlimmer treffen.", schnaubte Boerne, dem Thiels Gesichtsentgleisung natürlich nicht entgangen war.

Genau das war halt auch das Problem, aber das konnte Thiel ihm ja nicht sagen. Natürlich würde er ganz gerne das Bett mit ihm teilen, aber nicht weil sie jetzt mussten, sondern weil Thiel wollte, dass Boerne das nicht nur wegen der Umstände machte.

„Außerdem läuft es doch richtig gut. Gustav ist happy und wir haben ein wenig Erholung im sonnigen Florida."

Thiel nickte. Boerne hatte recht. Es war Sommer, sie waren im Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten und vielleicht würde dass ja auch für ihre komische Kollegschaft und Freundschaft neue Tore öffnen? Also damit meinte Thiel natürlich, dass es ja die verschwindend geringe Chance gab, das Boerne ihn ja vielleicht doch... ganz gut finden könnte.

********

Das kühle Wasser im Pool war herrlich. Inzwischen hatte es draußen mittlerweile über 30 Grad, weshalb er sich von Boerne zum Glück überreden lassen hatte, Gustavs Pool nicht nur von außen zu bestaunen.

„Du bist ja eine richtige Wasserratte!", kam es lächelnd von Boerne, der am Beckenrand saß und seine Beine ins Wasser baumeln ließ.

„Joa, is wirklich nicht schlecht hier."

Während Boerne sich auf den Armen nach hinten lehnte, den Kopf in den Nacken legte und die Augen schloss um die Sonne zu genießen, hatte Thiel die Gelegenheit den Körper des Anderen zu betrachten.

Boerne war gut gebaut, nicht der Größte, aber durchaus attraktiv. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und irgendwie fand der Kommissar es schade, dass er seine schönen grünen Augen gerade nicht sehen konnte. Auf Boernes Oberkörper befanden sich ein paar kurze Brusthaare, welche durch unzählige Wasserperlen benetzt waren. Als er den Bauch des Rechtsmediziners betrachtete, musste Thiel dann doch grinsen.

Tja, auch Boerne hatte in den letzten Jahren das ein oder andere Pfund zugenommen, doch das würde der ja sowieso nie zugeben.

Weil Boerne so einladend da saß und wohl tief in seiner Gedankenwelt abgetaucht war, entschied Thiel sich dazu, noch ein wenig mehr Spaß in die Angelegenheit zu bringen und schwamm auf den Pathologen zu.

Das Boerne davon keine Notiz genommen hatte, spielte dem Hauptkommissar absolut in die Karten und er musste sich ein leises kichern verkneifen.

Ohne Vorwarnung, umfasste er die Knöchel des Dunkelhaarigen und zog ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck ins Wasser.

Während Boerne strampelte und mit erschrockenem Gesicht wieder auftauchte, kringelte sich Thiel vor lachen und hielt sich dabei den Bauch.

„Thiel! Bist du wahnsinnig?!"

Boerne sah wirklich entsetzt aus.

„Na warte!"

Plötzlich begann sich der Professor in Bewegung zu setzen und so rannten beide Männer schwerfällig durchs Wasser.

„Ich geb auf, ich geb auf.", keuchte Thiel nach einer hitzigen Verfolgungsjagd und hob kapitulierend die Arme nach oben, weil er völlig außer Puste war. Zehn Kilo weniger wären halt doch nicht so schlecht, dachte er und stützte sich mit den Armen an den Beckenrand.

Ehe sich Thiel versah, war Boerne hinter ihn getreten, legte seine Hände neben die des Kommissars. So hatte Thiel nun auch keine Möglichkeit mehr, nach rechts oder links verschwinden zu können.

„Du glaubst ja nicht im Ernst, dass ich dir diese kleine Frechheit durchgehen lasse oder?", fragte Boerne an Thiels Ohr. Sofort musste der Blonde schlucken und fühlte sich äußerst unwohl in seiner Gefangenschaft.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun? Mich ertränken?", fragte Thiel um nur überhaupt irgendwas zu sagen.

„Thiel, ich bitte dich. Ich werde wohl kaum zulassen, dass Sie hier das Zeitliche segnen. Ich habe immerhin auch Urlaub und möchte den ungern mit einer Obduktion füllen müssen.", erklärte Boerne lapidar und begann leise zu lachen.

„Dann könntest du mich ja jetzt mal wieder los lassen."

„Könnte ich, wenn ich wollte, aber..."

Deutlich spürte Thiel die Präsenz des Professors. Boerne war so nah. Zu nah.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, komm ich ein wenig ungelegen!", ertönte Gustavs Stimme hinter ihnen.

Abrupt ließ Boerne Thiel los und wendete sich seinem Onkel zu.

„Mitnichten Onkelchen. Frank muss nur manchmal ein wenig in seine Schranken gewiesen werden, sonst wird er so aufmüpfig."

Frechheit, dachte Thiel und drehte sich ebenfalls um.

Während Gustav sich auf einen Liegestuhl setzte, zog Thiel Boerne am Arm zu sich.

„So krank sieht der gute Mann aber nicht aus!"

„Das seh ich selbst, Thiel. Hanne hatte gesagt, dass es ihm schlecht ginge.", verteidigte sich der Pathologe und schwamm an den Rand des Beckens.

„Sag mal Onkel Gustav, wie geht es dir eigentlich? Also, so ganz ehrlich!", erkundigte sich Boerne und zog sich mit Hilfe seiner Arme elegant aus dem Wasser.

„Mir geht es prima. Danke der Nachfrage.", entgegnete der ältere Herr lächelnd und reichte Boerne ein Handtuch.

„Aber Hanne meinte doch, dass, also, dass es dir... du weißt schon.", stammelte Boerne und trocknete sich etwas notdürftig ab.

„Ach du weißt doch wie deine Schwester ist. Da niest man drei mal am Telefon und erzählt etwas von Kopfschmerzen und schon denkt sie, es geht zu Ende mit mir. Ich hatte mir lediglich eine Grippe zugezogen, unter welcher ich knapp zwei Wochen litt, aber wie du siehst, habe ich die bereits hinter mir gelassen. Ich bin das blühende Leben, okay, so blühend, wie es noch sein kann, in meinem Alter!"

********

Das Boerne seit diesem Gespräch irgendwie anders war, irgendwie wütend und beleidigt wirkte, war Thiel natürlich nicht entgangen. Da sie aber keine Sekunde mehr Zeit hatten, über das Gehörte zu sprechen, verbrachten sie die Zeit gemeinsam mit Gustav bei einem wunderbaren Abendessen und einem guten Weißwein in dessen Weinlaube.

Selbst das hatte die Stimmung des Professors nicht besser gemacht, auch wenn der das natürlich wie immer versuchte zu überspielen. Thiel kannte Boerne halt gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieses aufgesetzte Lachen, seine höflichen Floskeln und das ganze Drumherum nur gute Miene zum bösen Spiel war.

Wahre, aufrichtige Gefühle zu zeigen war nämlich auch nicht Boernes Stärke und so hatten sie schließlich eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit.

********

Obwohl es noch gar nicht so spät war, hatten sie sich relativ zeitig nach oben in ihr Zimmer zurück gezogen. Thiel lag frisch geduscht, mit einem leichten Sonnenbrand auf dem Bauch, im Bett und überlegte, ob er Boerne vielleicht darauf ansprechen sollte.

Irgendwie hatte er schon Mitleid mit dem, denn der hatte sich tatsächlich richtige Sorgen um seinen Onkel gemacht, die wie sie feststellen mussten, ja völlig unbegründet waren.

In kurzer Pyjamahose und Unterhemd kam Boerne schließlich aus dem Badezimmer und rubbelte sich dabei die Haare noch etwas trocken.

Thiel hatte ja insgeheim gehofft, dass Boerne nach der Dusche wieder etwas besser gelaunt wäre, doch so richtig glücklich sah der halt immer noch nicht aus.

„Ich hätte noch Lust auf ein Glas Wein und du?", fragte der Professor und da war Thiel schon überrascht, dass er ihn noch immer duzte. Normalerweise taten sie das ja nur, wenn sie wussten, dass Gustav unerwartet auftauchen könnte.

„Mja, warum nicht?"

Thiel, welcher in Boxershorts und St. Pauli T-Shirt schon bettfertig lag, erhob sich schließlich wieder aus dem weichen Polster und Boerne lächelte ihn an.

„Gustav hat eine ganz nette Dachterrasse."

********

Mit zwei Gläsern Rotwein und einer kleinen Schale Trauben, saßen die Kollegen dann wenig später auf der eingewachsenen Terrasse, nebeneinander auf einer Bank und blickten stumm in den Sternenhimmel.

Noch immer war es draußen warm, fast zu warm, um zu dieser Uhrzeit schon ein Auge zumachen zu können, weshalb Thiel froh war, hier noch ein wenig sitzen zu können.

Auch wenn Boerne noch immer ungewöhnlich still war, sonst redete der Mann ja ohne Punkt und Komma, fühlte sich Thiel unglaublich wohl. Nicht nur in Florida, nein, auch neben Boerne. Gerade neben Boerne.

Als er zu ihm guckte, hatte der sanfte Mondschein sein Gesicht etwas erhellt und er sah die dicke Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn des Professors wieder.

„Boerne?", versuchte Thiel nun dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Spar's dir Thiel. Ich weiß genau, dass du mir am liebsten den Hals umdrehen würdest. Du denkst mit Sicherheit, dass ich dich angeflunkert habe, damit wir hier zusammen Urlaub machen.", seufzte Boerne und nippte an seinem Glas.

Nein, das hatte der Kommissar eigentlich noch gar nicht in Erwägung gezogen, dachte er für sich.

„Hanne hat maßlos übertrieben. Ich dachte wirklich, dass es die letzte Möglichkeit wäre ihn zu sehen, Frank. Ich weiß, dass du mir das jetzt nicht glauben wirst, aber das ist die Wahrheit. Ich... wenn du jetzt keine Lust mehr auf den Urlaub hast oder allgemein hier mit mir zu sein, dann verstehe ich das. Vielleicht sollte ich Onkel Gustav die Wahrheit über unser Arrangement erzählen. Jetzt habe ich dich wieder in ein solches Dilemma mit hineingezogen und das lag nun wirklich nicht in meiner Absicht."

Gott, wie knuffig Boerne sein konnte, wenn er so zerstreut, enttäuscht und ein wenig sentimental war.

„Und irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, dass die Tage hier, trotz der traurigen Umstände, welche wir erwartet hatten, vielleicht doch ganz... angenehm werden könnten. Du und ich, hier, ungestört. Ich bin ein naiver Depp!"

Moment mal, was wollte Boerne damit jetzt eigentlich sagen? Hieß das, dass er auch...? Das konnte doch aber nicht wirklich sein, nein, da musste sich Thiel getäuscht haben.

„Ich weiß, dass das hier vielleicht der unpassendste Zeitpunkt ist, den man erwischen kann, aber ich will das nichts zwischen uns steht und wo soll man solche Sachen besser los werden können, als im Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten?"

Thiels Herz schlug fest in seiner Brust und das Boerne sein Weinglas abstellte und sich ihm jetzt vollkommen zuwandte, ließ seinen Puls nicht langsamer werden.

„Auf die Gefahr hin, unsere Freundschaft, welche mir nebenbei erwähnt sehr am Herzen liegt, jetzt gleich zu ruinieren..."

Boerne hielt inne und atmete schwer durch, als müsse er sich erst sammeln.

„Für mich ist das alles längst kein Theaterstück mehr. Ich... seitdem wir das Projekt Schein-Ehe gestartet haben, hat sich vieles verändert. Ich hab mich verändert. Eigentlich, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich das vorher schon, aber... Ach man, Scheiße Thiel!"

Scheiße? Dieses Wort kam dem schnöseligen, pingeligen Freigeist doch sonst nicht über die Lippen!?

„Ich war damals nicht ganz ehrlich. Ich habe Gustav nicht aus der Not heraus erzählt, dass du mein Ehemann bist, sondern... Ich hatte mir insgeheim gewünscht, dass es so ist... Das du der Partner an meiner Seite wärst... irgendwann sein könntest und als du dann auch noch zugestimmt hast... da waren die Hoffnungen einfach so da... Wer würde sich freiwillig sonst auf so ein Spiel einlassen? Heute weiß ich, dass es naiv und äußerst dumm war, dich damit hinein zu ziehen, aber..."

Boerne griff mit zittriger Hand nach Thiels, der immer noch sprachlos da saß und zu verstehen versuchte, worauf Boerne hinaus wollte.

„Ich hab mich möglicherweise in etwas verrannt... Nein, nicht möglicherweise. Ich hab mich... Scheiße... In dich verliebt, okay?"

„W-Was?"

Gut gemacht Thiel, sowas will man ja nach einem Liebesgeständnis hören, schimpfte der Kommissar sich in Gedanken selbst.

Boerne, dem wohl klar wurde, was er da gerade gebeichtet hatte, zog auf der Stelle die Hand zurück und erhob sich von der Bank.

„Halt! Dageblieben! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du mir hier sowas auf den Latz knallen und dann einfach abhauen kannst?!", meldete sich Thiel erstmals zu Wort und zog den Professor am Handgelenk zurück auf die Bank.

„Thiel, bitte. Mir ist das alles peinlich genug. Mach's bitte nicht noch schlimmer und lass mich in einem letzten Hauch Würde von dannen ziehen."

Thiel konnte nur mit den Augen rollen, ob des geschwollenen Geplapper des Pathologen. Dieser verstand diese Mimik natürlich vollkommen falsch und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Wie konnte ich nur so ungeheuerlich doof sein und dir mein Herz ausschütten?", seufzte Boerne und seine Stimme klang deutlich belegt.

„Wie konntest du nur so doof sein und mir das nicht schon viel eher erzählen?", stellte Thiel die Gegenfrage und war selbst verwundert, dass sowas gerade von ihm kam.

„Wie meinen?", fragte Boerne sichtlich verwirrt.

„Für mich ist das kein Spiel mehr Boerne. Schon lang nicht mehr. Ich..Du hast recht. Ich möchte nicht mehr deinen blöden Ehemann spielen und auf ewig kann man ein Schmierentheater auch nicht durchziehen."

„Das verstehe ich.", stieß der Professor knapp hervor.

„Nein, du kapierst gar nix! Man, Boerne! Meinst du mir geht's da anders? Ich hab doch die selben, beknackten Gefühle wie du. Ich will nicht mehr den Mann an deiner Seite spielen, ich will verdammt noch mal der Mann an deiner Seite sein, okay?"

Mit weit geöffneten Mund blickte Boerne ihn an, schloss diesen einen Moment, nur um ihn dann wieder zu öffnen. Offensichtlich war er mehr als sprachlos und wusste selbst nicht, was der darauf sagen sollte.

Da Thiel eben kein Freund von Nebensätzen war, was Boerne immer zu sagen pflegte, tat der Kommissar das einzig Richtige, was es eben in dieser Situation zu tun gab.

Beide Hände legte er an die Wangen des Professors, beugte sich zu ihm rüber und Boerne schloss augenblicklich seine Augen. Dies deutete Thiel als ein 'Ja- Trau dich, küss mich' und legte schließlich die Lippen auf die des Rechtsmediziners.

-Und da spürte sowohl Thiel als auch Boerne, dass sie angekommen waren... _**nicht nur in Amerika.**_

** *~The End~***


End file.
